


Libido in Question

by Bad_WolfGirl



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Also Kinda Slutty, Donnie's a Genius, Humor, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_WolfGirl/pseuds/Bad_WolfGirl
Summary: Mikey makes the mistake of suggesting Raph is lacking in his libido.He regrets it...
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT), Leatherhead/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Libido in Question

“What the hell is ‘libido,’ and how am I lacking?” 

“Libido is one’s sexual drive. If you have a high libido, you -” 

“What?! I am not lacking in my sex drive!” 

Snickering. 

“Yeah, okay, Raph. Whatever you say.” 

“I’m not!” 

Donnie moved to put a hand on Raph’s shoulder. 

“Raph, why are you listening to him? You know he’s just trying to get a reaction out of you like he always does. This isn’t new to you, so can’t you just... let it go?” 

“Let it go?! He just questioned my sex drive. You – that's – how can I, of all people, let that shit go? He’s insulting my manhood!” 

Raphael’s eyes were dark with anger as he glared at Michelangelo, stalking his prey. Except it was more like the prey was poking the lion to see how long it would take before he pounced. 

“Well, if it would make you feel better, I could attest to your - definitely not-lacking in any way, shape, or form - sex drive.” 

Three turtles turned toward Donnie each with their own differing reasons of intrigue. Even their leader who, before this point, was decidedly not getting involved in “childish and immature taunting that would not be of any benefit to his day.” 

Well... it now seemed it would be beneficial... somehow. 

“Yeah, actually. I would.” Raph perked up. 

“Say what now?” Mikey’s former confidence wavered. 

“Is it really a good idea to pump his ego to a bigger size than it already is?” 

All three spoke at the same time, but Donnie was pretty adept to multitasking. 

“Well, you seem to need some sort of convincing, Mikey. You had to know the only way you would get it would be from a believable source – because, let’s be honest, you can’t get that from the man himself who is clearly biased – and that believable source would obviously be his lover; would it not?” 

“Wait, so you’re gonna convince me that Raph’s sex drive is not lacking how exactly? I mean, it’s not like you can show me, and I can’t imagine how you explain... - ” 

Mikey was nervous, but he wasn’t about to back down from his earlier challenge 

“Oh, I’m so curious. Please share with the group.” 

If Raph was sitting down, he would be at the edge of his seat waiting for the story to begin like a two-year-old at bedtime. 

“I know that I don’t want to know... but I just... need to.” 

Leo was feeling conflicted. 

“I have a feeling this isn’t going to be as interesting as you all were thinking it was going to be. I mean, I just planned on sharing estimated statistics with you to prove Raph isn’t lacking in his libido. In fact, I would argue that my estimations would point to the contrary.” 

“Mmm, baby, I love it when you talk dirty.” 

“That’s Donnie’s version of dirty talk?” Mikey asked incredulously. Seriously, sometimes these two as a couple made no sense. 

“Actually, no. But I won’t get into that now. As I was saying, my experience points to him having an overactive libido. Certainly more active than Mikey’s.” 

Mikey made a sound of indignation. Something like a (manly, of course) squeal followed by a sharp, “hey!” 

Raph pounced. 

Donnie could pretend all he wanted, but Raph knew he was just poking at his brother like Mikey had been before, but in a very different way and with a very different goal in mind. 

He pulled Donnie into a searing kiss with a hand on his neck and the other dragging his hips against his own. This little display of affection lasted longer than the other turtles were comfortable with, resulting in their trying to escape. 

Before they could get away, though, Donnie broke the kiss and cleared his throat before speaking up again and pulling slightly out of his brother’s hold. 

“I could back up my previous statement with facts that I have observed over the past couple of months in reference to the amount of times you sneak out to go see Leatherhead, or how often he comes here. I could go over the numbers calculated over that same period of time Raph and I have spent in our bedroom, shower, roof, or any free space available, but I now seem to have other matters to attend to.” 

Donnie grabbed Raph’s ass, dragged said ass up the stairs to their bedroom, and promptly shut the door. 

Mikey and Leo stared after them and sat in silence momentarily, taking in the very much not needed information concerning their brothers’ sex lives. 

Leo looked up with a look of sudden realization and horror. 

“We only have one shower.”


End file.
